Total Eclipse of the Moon
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: This story is an early birthday present to Kristen. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTEN! When Martin and Frasier pay Niles a visit, they sit him down to tell him the most inconceivable thing: Daphne has quit and moved out. When Niles reaches what seems to be the very edge of existence, where will he go from here? Please enjoy and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

_Total Eclipse of the Moon by Patrick Councilor_

[Naples ships those in from China]

Niles Crane loosened his cravat as he settled into his favorite leather wing-back chair with a small glass of sherry and a good book. He had just taken a sip of his sherry and set it to the side to open his novel. The cloth book mark had secured his place at the three hundred and twenty-seventh page. He was appreciating how the soft leather on his hardcover book felt in his hands.

"A conscious in solitaire …" he read, "is like a strong scented smoke that has absorbed deep into wood of cedar, that no longer smells of cedar, but that of faltered ash and flame-stricken timber. In the pitch-black of it all, the mind recourses…"

There was a knock at the door that reverberated him out of his novel and back into his house. Carefully, he placed the cloth back close to the spine and snapped the book shut to place it on the oak night stand beside his sherry.

On the other side of the door, stood his eminent brother and his father. "Frasier, Dad… what are you two doing at this hour?" He stepped to the side to allow his family in.

"We've come to talk to you Niles," Frasier said as he stepped inside, leaving his damp umbrella in the umbrella stand just inside the door.

"Here, let me take your coats." Niles help his father off with his coat and accepted his brothers as well and darted towards the coat room.

"Where's Maris?" Martin whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about waking her," Niles said on his way across the room. "She's off rekindling an old flame."

"What's that mean?" Martin snapped back.

"Oh, the wick from her favorite candle from Naples has burned too fast for the wax to melt and she has taken the week to fly back and have the wick replaced."

"Thank God," Martin said beneath his breath. He then whispered to his oldest son, "I wasn't worried about waking her. I was more concerned about having to socialize with her."

Niles returned emptied handed after securing the coats. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

His father took a seat on the fainting couch. "Niles, I think you better sit down."

The tone in his father's voice meant something. Something horrific has happened. What could it be? He turned to them, but was almost afraid to stand. "Is Maris alright? Have you heard something?" His voice was light and without conviction of believing in any "what ifs" at the moment.

"This has nothing to do with Maris," Martin reassured him.

That's right, why would his father ask about Maris' whereabouts had he known something. Then why? What could his father and brother be so concerned about to drive all the way over here at this hour? Was there a death in the family?

"Come sit down with us."

He went over and sat at the same time his brother took a seat. What was going on? Was this a intervention of some sort?

"What is going on Dad?"

Martin shot his other son a look. "Tell him Frasier."

"Niles…" Frasier rubbed his hand over his jaw. He had thought about this all the way over here, but the words seemed to be lost somewhere in the concern for his brother. "I suppose there is no easy way to tell you this…"

Niles stood up. "Will someone just tell me what is going on?"

Frasier took a deep breath. "Niles, Daphne quit."

He descended to his posterior. He didn't realize he had taken a seat, but he had. He slowly shot his brother a cold, blank look and had to clear his throat to ask, "How… why?

"Well… it's somewhat complicated."

Now Niles was trying to literally read his brother's face for answers.

Martin spoke up, "The 'King of Restraint' here invaded her privacy one too many times."

Niles eyes went from an element of concern to an element of rage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now Niles," Frasier started to back-peddle. "It was late at night, when I went to pick up my reading book up off of the shelf in the living room… well, when I got it back to my bedroom, I realized it was Daphne's diary. Rather than he think I was attempting to read it behind her back, I tried to sneak it into her room and that's when she caught me. It was perfectly harmless."

"Did you think that that car you bought her last year would give you a grace period of trespassing? Have you lost your mind?" He was on his feet again.

"Now Niles," Martin jumped back in. "Your brother has done some," he looked directly at Frasier, "numb-headed things before, but getting mad at him at this point is not going to help the matter."

"We've got to stop her," Niles demanded. "We've got to get her back," he commanded.

"She's already moved out." Martin said with a soft tone.

"I took Dad out for dinner, hoping to give her time to cool off," Frasier said, "and by the time be got back home, she had moved all of her things out."

"WHAT?" Niles asked as if he didn't believe the words, but even more so, he was praying that he hadn't heard his brother correctly. "WE HAVE GOT TO FIND HER."

"I'm sorry Niles," his father's voice had dropped yet again.

"What do you mean? What do you mean by that?"

"We've already contacted the agency that we hired her from and she has not contacted them with any new point-of-contact information."

"What do you mean? When did she leave?"

"Over twenty-four hours ago," Frasier diverged.

"And you're telling me this NOW?"

"Listen, son, we thought this would all blow over and we could get in contact with her and get this settled before having to tell you."

Niles started to hyperventilate as he knees gave way and he went back down into the sofa chair.

"Frasier, get him some water!" Martin called out and he moved over to help Niles put his head down between his knees. "Take a few deep breaths son."

"Oh my God, Dad. I've got to find her."

It scared Martin to see his son like this. So shaken. So devoted to someone who didn't share the same devotion he had for her. "Just breathe Niles. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Is it Dad? Is it? Sometimes words have more meaning with actions to back them up." He bounded up from his seat and headed for the front door, taking up Frasier's umbrella as he went.

Martin took ahold of the umbrella. "Now Niles, you're not going to find her somewhere in the middle of the night. Let's all get a good night's sleep and we'll all go out tomorrow."

Niles looked into his father's eyes and found that he wouldn't win this fight. Not this one. He slowly let go of the umbrella.

"There you go," Martin said in his cheerful, upbeat tone.

Frasier was standing there with a glass of water in hand. "I'll stay the night here with Niles."

Niles took a deep breath… possibly deeper than any breath he had ever taken. Then he let it go. "Oh, you're right. Suddenly, I feel quite exhausted. The sooner we get some sleep, the sooner we can start looking for her. And thanks Frasier, but I'm a big boy. You go home with Dad. I'm going to curl up on this couch and store up some strength for tomorrow."

"Are you certain?" he asked, handing his brother the water.

"Yes, of course. Thank you both for coming over here. It's going to take some time for me to settle in to sleep after such news, so please believe me when I tell you I am going to lay down just as soon as you leave."

Frasier shot him "the look". "I have your word that you will seriously try to get some sleep right away."

"Of course Frasier. Cross my heart and hope to die and let the Byte of Seattle pass me by."

Frasier took a moment to read his face. "Alright then."

When his father and brother left, Niles retrieved a pillow and blanket from the guest room and set himself up on the couch. He lay there for what seemed like an hour staring at the ceiling. His forgotten glass of sherry, stood abandoned next to his novel.

He retrieved his cell phone from his shirt pocket and dialed. "Yes, this is Niles Crane, I'm just called to ensure my father and brother made it out of the building safely…. Thank you so much." He closed his phone and threw the blanket off of himself at the same time. He gathered is coat and shoes and placed them on. He took his car keys on the way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Total Eclipse of the Moon by Patrick Councilor_

[You Didn't Buy Donuts From Him, Did You?]

Martin located the aspirin bottle in the kitchen cupboard directly where Frasier said they would be. He poured himself a glass of water and took two of the pills with the chaser. Setting the glass on the counter, he hobbled into the living room where Frasier was on his cell phone, once again trying to reach Niles.

"Still not getting through, uh?" he asked as he plopped into his recliner.

Frasier closed his phone. "No Dad, he stopped answering his phone around noon."

Picking up the sports pages from yesterday's newspaper, Martin unfolded it and tried not to look worried. "Well Fras, I'm sure he just took a break, got some lunch, and then just went home to pass out from exhaustion." He turned the paper this way and that and flipped it over. Without looking at his son, he asked, "You don't think Daphne would have caught a flight back to Manchester, do you?"

Frasier ran his hand over his hair and down the back side of his neck. "I can't foresee her going to those extremes Dad. Oh, I thought this whole thing would have blown over by now."

Martin nodded. "You're right."

The apartment fell silent for a moment as they both considered the possibility.

"Perhaps you're right about Niles, Dad. When I did reach him on his phone earlier, he did say that he did go out because he couldn't sleep. Maybe I should go over to his place to make certain he made it home safe."

Martin had read the paper's headlines three times and still couldn't recite what he had read. His mind was running a mile a minute. Not only was Daphne gone, but now his youngest. He folded the paper over twice and dropped it on the TV stand by his chair. "Let me get my coat. I'll go with you."

The truth was the apartment just wasn't the same without Daphne. Somehow it seemed colder and a little dimmer. The place lacked luster and spunk. He missed the lunches she would fix and even the odd little stories of Granny Moon.

There was a knock at the front door. It was a peculiar knock. It wasn't a knock of rhythm and it was so soft that it almost seemed to be that of a knock that wasn't supposed to be noticed. Frasier and his father shot each other a look of "What the hell kind of knock is that?!"

Frasier briskly went over and opened the door.

Niles stood there leaning so hard into the frame of the door, that if it had not been there, he surely would have fallen face-first into Frasier's apartment. His hair was a mess and the jacket that he wore was torn at the shoulder seems. He had some leaves and soft branches coming from the innards of his garments.

"Good Lord Niles!" Frasier took him by the arm and helped him over to the sofa.

"I'll get some water," Martin blurt out as he hobbled into the kitchen.

"Niles, what is the meaning of this?"

"Frasier, the city ate me alive. I have walked the streets of Seattle. I have spoken with hotel clerks, policemen on horseback, taxi drivers, passers-by,… I even conversed with a homeless entrepreneur named Rudy, who made and sold donuts cut from and made of cardboard."

Frasier shot him a look at the thought of his brother having a conversation with the homeless man named Rudy. "But Niles, what is the meaning of this? You look like you camouflaged yourself to stake out the public parks."

About this time, Martin brought in a glass of water that Niles gratefully took from him and gulped down. He then tried to catch his breath. "I was making good time and covering so much of the city…"

"Yes?" Martin urged him for more information.

"I must have exhausted myself out, because I woke up in some bushes somewhere in Pioneer Square."

"Good heavens Niles, you could have been mugged," Frasier exclaimed.

"That's it." Martin put his foot down. "From now on, you don't go out looking for Daphne without us. Is that understood?"

Niles didn't have the energy to answer. He just nodded. "I somehow lost something in the bushes."

"What did you lose?" Frasier asked.

"I purchased something called a 'Staple Gun'."

"A staple gun?" Martin questioned. "What did you need with a staple gun?"

He held up a small stack of papers that neither one of them had noticed him holding when he came in. "The clerk at the hardware store who sold me tape to hang these, also suggested the staple gun to post them on wood backings such as telephone poles."

Frasier took the stack from him to view them better. "You've had an artist draw Daphne?"

"Let me see those." Martin took them. They read: "Daphne Moon, please call the Crane Family". "A composite drawing? You hired a sketch artist?!"

"Yes, and you have NO IDEA HOW MUCH THEY CHARGE at three in the morning. Not to mention how irate the first two artist were when I kept insisting that they get her beautiful eyes just perfect."

Martin shot him a look. "Just how many sketch artists did you end up hiring?"

"Five. Well… the first one didn't count because she was just an amateur T-shirt designer."

Frasier stood up at once. "That's it Niles. The night is over. I'm going to draw you a warm bath, fix you a hot totty, and set up the guest room for you. We will proceed with the search in the morning." Frasier headed for his bathroom to start the bath.

Niles called to him. "Frasier, I don't want any alcohol. I want my senses to be alert and keen when we go out looking for her."

"Nonsense, Niles. I insist…"

"Save your breath Fras," Martin said.

When Frasier turned around, he had discovered that Niles had fallen asleep on the couch that quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Total Eclipse of the Moon by Patrick Councilor_

[Chair Facing The Entrance]

Nervosa was getting its share of business at this time of the afternoon, but it wasn't enough for Niles, who was sitting off in the corner with his esteemed brother. Frasier was talking, but Niles wasn't actively listening. He was closely watching the door to see, if by chance, his Daphne would come through that door.

"The only reason I agreed to stop for coffee is that you convinced me that Daphne may, in fact, stop in here."

"Niles, you haven't heard a word I said."

"I can't help it. You know how desperately I need to find her." He finally took a sip of the coffee that sat patiently at his finger tips for him. "Oh, now my coffee is cold." He motioned for the clerk at the counter to bring him another.

"I just got through telling you for the third time that your coffee was getting cold."

"I know Frasier, I'm just really thirsty."

"Niles, will you listen to yourself? You're not making sense. And just a moment ago, you said how 'desperate' you were and how you 'need' to find her."

He pulled out his wallet to pay for his anticipated new coffee, but they were in the process of making it. "What are you trying to say Frasier? That I am obsessed with Daphne? That I have no control when it comes to my feelings for her? That I can remember exactly what she was wearing the day we first met just the same as I can tell you what she was wearing the last time I saw her?"

"Well?" Frasier opened the box of Pandora with a raise of an eye brow.

"I have great concern for Daphne and that's all it is: a healthy perspective."

"A healthy perspective, eh?" Frasier said with another sip of his coffee.

"Absolutely."

"Niles, then why are your hands shaking?"

Niles looked down and noticed them. "Why… it's all this caffeine."

"Niles, you haven't even touched your first coffee."

"Then perhaps it's because I haven't had my coffee yet."

Frasier shot him a look.

The server brought Niles his coffee. He paid and tipped well. "Thank you." He took a long sip as he peered over it to notice Frasier's stare had not broken. "Oh, alright. You know how I feel about her."

"Indeed." He set his cup down.

"Frasier, I can't stop thinking about her. I see her everywhere. The person that passed by me at the mall. I could have sworn that was her. I see her reflection in store windows when I'm window shopping. My heart starts racing when I smell any fragrance that smells remotely close to any one of hers. You have no idea how many women I have stopped over the last 24 hours thinking it had been her."

"Niles, I miss her too. We all do."

"Frasier, do you hear what I am telling you? I am in complete love with Daphne. Losing her like this has made me see that more clearly than anything."

Frasier held his hand out and his fingertips touched Niles' sleeve of his jacket. "Niles, you're a married man. Let's not react hastily in such a moment."

"No Frasier. When I find Daphne, I am going to confess my love to her and I am going to file for a divorce."

"Niles, will you listen to yourself. How do you think Daphne would feel being the one who broke up your marriage?"

"Then… I will ask Maris for a divorce before I find Daphne." He retrieved his cell phone and opened it. "I'll call Maris now and ask her for a divorce."

"Niles! Please! Put that thing away. You can't very well ask a woman for a divorce over the phone. Have you no dignity?"

He slowly put his phone away. "I have no dignity Frasier. I have no self-worth. I have nothing without Daphne. I feel so numb not knowing where she is? Is she safe?"

"Niles, I'll make you a promise if you make me a promise."

"What? What promise?"

"I promise that we'll find Daphne. And I ask that you restrain from expressing your true feelings for at least 24 hours once we find her. Do you think that is the first thing she is going to want to deal with when we try to convince her to stay?"

Niles looked down at his coffee for several moments. "I'm sorry Frasier. I cannot make that promise."

"If you're going to divorce Maris, do it because you're divorcing her. Don't do it because you're obsessed with Daphne. That's not fair to anyone. It's not fair to Daphne, it certainly isn't fair to Maris and it isn't fair to yourself."

"Frasier…" Niles swallowed. He wanted to word this perfectly. "Knowing Daphne, I know that life wasn't meant to be like this. I can be much happier than I am right now. If Daphne doesn't reciprocate my feelings, then so be it. I am losing her right now and my heart is breaking. I cannot deal the thought of never seeing her again. I have got to tell her the moment I see her."

"With that moment so very precious to you, why wouldn't you wait for just the right time to tell her. If she's not ready for it, things may not fall in your favor."

"I appreciate you trying to allow me to see this from all angles, but this pain inside my chest will not subside until I hold her hands in mine… until I look into those beautiful eyes… until I speak those words that I feel so strongly."

"Very well Niles."

He looked up from his coffee. Was his brother giving his support in this?

Frasier feathered a half-way grin. "If you feel so strongly about this that you must jump off this cliff to see if you can fly, then who am I to stand in your way."

"Excuse me?" Niles couldn't believe his ears.

"I will be there for you no matter…" Frasier's phone rang. He retrieved it. "Excuse me Niles."

Niles faltered forward a tad. He needed Frasier to finish. How ironic that he should start to say that he would be there for him and then take a call in mid-sentence. Niles took another sip of his coffee while Frasier quickly wrapped up his call.

Frasier stood up from his chair. "Well Niles, it looks like you're going to get your chance."

"What do you mean?" Niles said a pitch higher than he intended.

"That was Dad on the phone. Daphne's at the apartment."

Niles nearly tipped over the table jumping up from his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Total Eclipse of the Moon by Patrick Councilor_

[And All He Has Is Grape Jam]

Frasier opened the door to apartment 1901 and none too soon for his brother. Niles hurried passed him to get inside. Martin was standing beside his chair and there was Daphne standing by the dining room table with Kleenex in hand. She had been crying.

Niles held out his arms and she held out hers as they moved toward each other. Finally, the very moment Niles yearned for. The very moment was upon them. His hands were trembling. He just had to hold her. She never felt so good in his arms. He held her so tight. "Oh my God Daphne. I was so worried about you. I am so glad to see you. You have no idea." Her touch felt heavenly and her hair never smelt more wonderful.

"Thank you Doctor Crane." She pulled so quickly out of the hug.

Niles was bewildered. He was nowhere close to being done. He had so much to tell her - so much to express to her.

Yet it was Frasier's arms she needed to be in. She ran to him and began crying when she held him. "Doctor Crane, I am so sorry for leaving like that."

"No Daphne, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I am so sorry for invading your privacy again. I so don't want you to feel violated in your own home."

"Oh, I know you don't mean to and I'm sorry I over-reacted."

He pulled out of the hug. "Oh Daphne, come over here and take a seat, would you." Frasier led her over to the dining room table. Niles was quick to pull out a chair for her. Martin announced that he would get her something to drink and he headed for the kitchen.

Niles took her by the hand. "Daphne I was worried sick about you."

"Oh, you're sweet." She turned her attention back to Frasier. "Doctor Crane, I should never have left like that."

"Nonsense," Frasier rebounded. "I'm the one who should be sorry that I gave you reason to do just that."

"I do. I promise to talk things through next time."

Niles jumped in, "And you can always come talk to me."

"Thank you Doctor Crane." She turned back to Frasier once more. "I hope there's no hard feelin's."

"Of course not Daphne. You will be moving your things back in, won't you?"

"Oh my," she said, a little startled. "You mean I don't have to ask for me job back."

It made Frasier smile and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You never lost it, Daphne."

She sighed a sigh of relief and a few more tears made their way to the table top. "You're so good to me," she said as she used the tissue to wipe her tears away. She looked at Niles and then Martin who had just come into the room with her glass of water. "You've all have always been good to me."

Martin set the glass down beside her. "We love you Daphne. You're family."

She stood up and hugged Martin as she bawled on his shoulder. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Now-now." Martin patted her back. "You're home now."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Hey Daph," Martin continued. "Can I fix you something to eat? I know it's lunch time, but how about my signature 'Stuffed Crane French Toast'?"

"Dad, two pieces of French Toast glued together with an off-brand jelly does not qualify for a signature dish," Frasier snapped.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," she said in great appreciation. She kissed Martin on the cheek. "Thank you Old Man."

"Oh geez." He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand as he headed for the kitchen.

"Do you need help moving your things back in?" Niles asked in consideration.

"No, thank you Doctor Crane. I didn't move anything heavy out. Just me clothes. I just stayed a few nights with me girl friend. I guess I just needed time to think things through."

"Well, we are certainly delighted that you're back." Frasier gave her the warmest smile.

Niles took Daphne by the hand. "Daphne, could I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

He lead her over in front of the fireplace and he turned to her. Frasier disappeared into the kitchen to help his father with the food.

Niles took her by both hands and he looked deep into those beautiful warm brown eyes. His heart was pounding so that he thought for a moment that his knees might give way. "Daphne…"

"Yes?"

This was the time. This was the moment. He had dreamt of it a hundred times and ran the words through his mind just as often. Now he was there holding her hands and looking into her eyes. His heart was so filled with joy being able to look into her eyes, knowing that she was safe, and at the very base of the rest of his happiness.

His voice cracked. "Daph… Daphne, I just have to tell you something… Something I've been meaning to say…"

"Yes?" She looked so innocently back at him.

Oh he loved her so. He had to take it slow. If he were to blurt it out, he may find himself going on and on about how infatuated he is with her. Spill a little bit over the side before forcing so much out the flood gates that the entire dam starts to crack. Where does he begin? From the first time that he saw her? Possibly from how incredibly wonderful it was to hold her hands? Maybe about how desperately he needed her.

He took a deep breath and the plates of existence seemed to have shifted. Everything was back in place. Daphne was safely home and so glad that she still had her job. Dad and Frasier were delighted to have her back. And as for Niles? He found the wedding band still on his finger and it felt so damned heavy. He was in a comfortable marriage which only had room for two people. He knew it would crush Daphne. "It's just…" he stammered. Pools of tears were building up in his lower eye lids. He shot a look over to where Frasier was standing, but he wasn't there anymore. His brother was right. The severe situation had clouded his judgement and made him believe that he could actually fly off of that proverbial cliff Frasier had talked about. He needed to fly. Possibly he was not meant to fly. At least, not at the cost of filling Daphne with guilt of being the one to break up his marriage.

Where was he? Was he still standing there before her? He felt light headed and drifting off to some other place.

"Doctor Crane, are you alright?"

He leaned in to kiss her lips, but diverted to her right cheek. "I love you Daphne." Did he just step off of that cliff? Oh, what has he done? Then the words seemed to trail out of his mouth like they had come from someone else. "You're family and I am so glad you're home."

She hugged him. "Thank you Doctor Crane. I love you, too."

He pulled back out of the hug and shot a look down to the rug.

She couldn't figure out why he was responding like this. Was he embarrassed that he was about to cry. It made her want to cry, too.

He shot another look toward the kitchen and then put his hand up to his nose as he tried to hold back the tears. "Ah… Daphne… I've got to be going. I have patients to reschedule."

"Alright Doctor Crane." She felt guilt ridden. She had put Doctor Crane through a lot, leaving the way she did. She put him through such pain and worry. She wanted to hug him so and tell him how sorry she was that she put him thought all of that, but if he was getting embarrassed from his emotions, she didn't want to hold him back.

Niles reached for the door. He wasn't turning back. He couldn't. Not with his own tears hitting the carpet, as they were. When he closed the door behind himself, he didn't feel far enough away from the situation. He felt as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. His vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, yet he was able to find the button for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

_Total Eclipse of the Moon by Patrick Councilor_

[Descending In An Endless Elevator ]

Frasier came from the kitchen. "Daphne, where is Niles?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "He had to go."

He headed for the door. "I'll walk him out." When he stepped out into the hallway, he found his brother still waiting for the elevator.

Niles wouldn't turn to see who had just entered the hallway. What if it was Daphne? He couldn't face her while crying.

Frasier put a comforting hand on Niles' shoulder. "Niles, are you okay?"

He shook his head no.

The elevator was empty, thank God, when the doors opened. Both brothers stepped in.

"Did she let you down easy?" Frasier asked in consideration.

There Frasier went again: assuming. Niles took his handkerchief out and wiped his face. He shook his head. "I didn't tell her."

"You didn't. Why not?"

"You were right. I tried to tell her and suddenly realized how uncomfortably comfortable life is."

"Oh Niles." Frasier hugged his brother. "Let me drive you home. We'll stop off and get the best imported wine money can buy."

Thank God that sometimes brothers can be more than brothers at times. They can be best friends.

[1901]

Martin brought the plate of French Toast to the dining room table. "There you go: my fantastic, signature…" But no one was there. "Hello?" Where did everyone go?

Daphne was sitting on her bed in a bare room. She had taken all of her pictures and knickknacks when she left. She took her pillow and held it to her chest and the tears let loose. She was blubbering like a lost child.

There was a knock on her door. Martin could hear that she was crying. "Daph, are you alright?"

"Please leave me alone," she snapped. "Please."

"Alright, but your French Toast is out here when you want it."

With that, there as silence… except for her uncontrollable crying. She held her pillow for dear life. She was hurting so. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it with trembling hands. It was the composite drawing that Niles had posted of her. "Daphne Moon, please call the Crane Family". Her tears hit the paper and she tried to wipe them away. She didn't want the page ruined. But she just could not fight back the tears. When she had gotten back to the apartment, she was still so upset. While waiting for Frasier get back, she pulled out this embarrassing poster of her she found out in town. It was as if someone was looking for their lost pet. She was furious. She asked Mister Crane about it. That's when he said those words. The words that put a crack in her heart. A spot in her heart that she didn't know existed. "Niles made those. " Three simple words that seem to change everything. She knew Niles would do everything in his power to find her… to help her. Now she was crying uncontrollably and there was no comfort in sight. There was no silver lining, there was no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She pained Niles by leaving the way she did, but that seemed so small in comparison. For she now realized that she suddenly found herself so in love with a married man. She gasped for air between sobs and held onto her pillow like it was a floatation device that would somehow keep her afloat. She could not cross that line in telling him. He was happily married and the last thing she wanted to do was break up a marriage. How could she ever live with herself with that on her conscious? Yet, how long can one live with a broken heart? "Oh Niles," she whispered. She was head-over-heals in love with Niles.

[~Fin~]

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTEN!


End file.
